This application may be related to the following U.S. Patent Applications: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/008,171, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,744,602; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/008,156; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/008,180, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,649,286; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/008,184, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,493,863. The above applications discuss various limiter circuits.